Stay With Me
by Lauralarios234
Summary: "So you're telling me that these past TEN years meant nothing to you?" I yelled at my so-call husband. I couldn't believe it. I tried my hardest to please him and he walks away like its nothing. What have I done wrong? I know this isn't the life he dreamed about, but I changed just for him. Couldn't he change for me, just for me? Is it too much to ask?
1. Chapter 1

I really didn't know what to expect when I moved back to Forks with my older twin sister Isabella Swan. I was hoping to finish high school and get into a nice college. Start my life as a normal human. Maybe start dating, make some new friends, do normal typical human things. I didn't expect of befriending vampires and werewolves. There were many things I wasn't expecting.

For example, my sister fell in love with a 100-year-old vampire just to be dumped by him the next year. Or to see one of my best friends turn into this massive dog. Having a crazy vampire track us down to kill us, or have his mate try to kill us every chance she got. I wasn't expecting of becoming a vampire in my senior year of high school. One thing I was glad that didn't happen to me was meeting the vampire kings. Now that was something I was somewhat expecting to happen, but sadly, it didn't happen to me. Not going to say I'm disappointed or anything but when my sister came back three days later saying she had to become a vampire or else they'll come for us. Was something I was expecting. I always knew that my sister wanted to become a vampire, it was somewhat expected of her. Naturally, if you fall in love with a vampire and vice versa you'll become one. I was happy when she finally got married to my best friend Edward. It gave me some peace and quiet, for once in my vampire life. I swear living with the Cullen is so tiring, never a dull moment.

When my sister came back early from her honeymoon, I knew something was wrong. I saw Rosalie go to my sister in a protective way. She didn't even let me, her twin, near Bella. I was too confused and shocked to do anything. And so when Edward told us, what was the problem, we were beyond shocked. How was that possible? I mean is it even possible for a human to get pregnant by a vampire? We didn't know what to do, Bella wanted to keep the baby, but Edward didn't. So the house was divided into two. I wasn't in anyone's side, I didn't want my sister to die and yet I didn't want to kill an innocent being.

Things got more complicated when Jake came by to the house. With him knowing about Bella, that meant the wolves would soon know. Meaning they were coming to kill Bella and my nephew/niece. Obviously we weren't going to let that happen. Jake, Leah and Seth left Sam's packed and started their own little pack. They were on our team in protecting Bella. Jake came because he was in love with Bella, a married woman. Seth came because he said we were his friends and that we were innocent. Leah came to protect her baby brother but also because of me. Despite us being on the opposite team, Leah and I become good friends. We started to be friends when Bella and I were being hunted by a crazy vampire, Victoria. Honestly, I don't know I was being hunted down. It wasn't my mate that killed hers. I just happen to witness his death.

A fight broke out amongst us vampires and wolves. Since we haven't hunted in a while, we were lacking strength, which was causing us to lose the battle with the wolves. Ironically the person who started this whole thing in the first place happened to be the reason why it ended. Jake imprinted on my niece Renesmee. I was happy yet mad that he did. I was happy because she would have someone with her to protect and love her. Yet I was mad because he was the reason why we were fighting with our friends.

We thought we were finally in peace. That nothing was going to go bad. But like all good things, it had to come to an end. Alice had a vision where she saw the Volturi coming for us. That one of their cousins, went straight to them saying we made an immortal child. How stupid can she be? Obviously, Nessie wasn't an immortal child. She grows every single day. Once again we had to go to battle. This wasn't any old battle, this was a war. A war against our kings of vampire.

The Cullens decided that they could ask some of their friends to witness Nessie growth. They could help us with the Volturi. At this moment we're all packing up to travel around the world to find these friends of my vampire family. Hopefully, they can help us.


	2. Chapter 2

One by one these ruby eyes vampires accepted to witness for us. I was extremely grateful, they were putting their lives on the line. I would never forget what they're sacrificing for our sake. Because of this war, I met a lot of new vampire friends. They were all good people, very funny, good, so full of life. My new best friends are Benjamin and Garrett. Those two are like Jasper and Emmett, serious yet childish.

We were outside greeting the newcomers when I heard a car pull up. I knew it must be Carlisle since he and Esme were the last ones to come. Edward, Bella and I walked over to them as they came out of the car. And they weren't alone either. A dirty blonde hair man was with them. I sigh, another red eye, what up with them having human-eating vampires. Couldn't they have more goldeneye friends like Kate and the rest? Edward playfully bumped my shoulder, shaking his head with a low laugh.

"How many came?" Carlisle asked Edward while the blonde dude stood behind. He was attractive no doubt about that. I'm guessing since he stayed back, he isn't a people person?

"Eighteen, you have really good friends" Edward reply and Carlisle nods. Esme looks over at Bella.

"And Alice?" Bella shakes her head and Esme hugs her. Alice was Bella's favorite but as for me, Rosalie was mine. I had always gotten along with Rose. Maybe it was because we both didn't really like Bella and Edward together, _at first._ So naturally, when Alice and Jasper disappeared, Bella took it the hardest.

"We'll all be on Aro's list now. Centuries on the run, that's why you brought me here for, Carlisle? What friend you are." The blonde man spoke up. Carlisle started to walk up the steps of the house, before taking another step he turns to him.

"Alistair, come and meet everyone." _Oh so his name is Alistair, it has a nice ring to it._ Shaking his head.

"I already told you, if it comes to a flight. I won't stand against the Volturi. I'll be up in the attic," he said. I watched him jump up to the attic, I turn to Carlisle with a small smile.

"Not a people person?" I asked and Carlisle laughed a bit and nods. We all go inside the living room where the rest of the vampires were. I watched them talking amongst themselves, but I couldn't help but think about that dirty blonde hair man. What was his problem? I understand that this is dangerous but he didn't need to be all rude about it. I wonder if he's still up there. I look up to the ceiling, getting up and started to walk to the attic. Lost in my own actions, I didn't see the smirk Edward and Emmett were giving me. I also didn't realize that at the moment I stood up it got silent.

Walking up to the attic, I wasn't thinking of what I was going to say. I just wanted to see him. Maybe he's alone? I stood by the door for a second, deciding if this was a good thing. But just like that, I made up my mind to try and befriend this lonely vampire. I opened there door, walking inside, I didn't even get the chance to walk halfway when a rough voice stopped me.

"What are you doing here, child?" Well, that was rude.

"I may be young compared to you but I am not a child," I tell him with a pout. At that moment I realize I was acting like a child and tried to act more mature.

He didn't reply nor did he come out to show himself. I couldn't see him even with my vampire eyes, he must be hiding behind something. But that didn't mean I couldn't hear him or smell him. He smelled good, just like the forest. He must spend most of this time in the woods hiding. I started to walk around the attic, trying to find him. I mean how hard is it to hide in this small attic. There wasn't much room, out of nowhere he was behind me. He pushes me to the wall, turned me around so I could face him. Both of my hands were above me, his right hand pinning them on the wall, his left hand holding my waist. He was staring at my eyes, looking for something, I didn't know what it was. His ruby eyes starting at my golden eyes, making me feel something I haven't felt.

"Young and inexperienced," he says. But it sounded somewhat like disappointed and amuse.

"E-excuse me," I said stuttering. What did he mean by _inexperienced_? He didn't say anything, just stared at me. He took a deep breath, it was like he was taking in my scent. After a while, he let go and took three steps back. I just stood there, trying to understand what was going on.

"You can leave now, I want some peace and quiet," he tells me. He didn't even give me a chance to reply, he already left me there. What the hell just happened?

I walked down the stairs. I was beyond MAD, who the hell does he think he is. First, he hides from me, pushes me to a freakin wall, smells me and then leaves me without another word. I didn't know that I was stomping my foot as I was walking outside. Mumbling how rude and annoying he was being.

"What happened?" Bella asks looking amused. I rolled my eyes

"Nothing happened," I said before looking up to where the attic was. I sigh and looked away. Really what was his problem?

"Come and practice with me," Bella said as she hugged me from behind. Bella is taller than me. Honestly, if you compare Bella and me, you wouldn't believe that we were twins. She's the taller, skinnier twin. She was 5'7 while I stood at 5'3. I was curvier but I liked the way I looked. We look and act different but that's okay. We're twins and that will never change. We discovered that she's a shield, which means she can protect herself from any mental powers. We're trying to see if she can protect someone else besides her. At the moment it's not going good, but I have faith that she can do it.

On the other hand, my gift is that I can stop someone else's gift. The downside is that I have to touch the person in order for it to work. We discovered it when Jasper and I were playing around and I accidentally stop his gift of feeling others emotions. It freaked me out because when my hand touched Jasper he froze. It shocked him because he didn't even feel the thirst for killing someone. So whenever we're out in public, I hold his hands. Alice said that it's okay because I'm helping Jasper but I shouldn't get any ideas. I laughed at her, I mean Jasper is one good looking vampire but he wasn't my type. I am the only one without a mate in my coven. They joke that I'm the new Edward but honestly I never thought of having a boyfriend since I turned. I don't want to turn anyone and I don't want to make someone choose between me and being human, leaving their family. I couldn't and I won't, I didn't want to be a vampire but I didn't have a choice. Victoria got to me before anyone else. Sam didn't want me to die so he asked Carlisle to change me, just this once he'll forget about the treaty if he saves me. Carlisle agreed because he believed I deserved to live to continue on and I am grateful. Not only Carlisle but to Sam as well. He let Carlisle change me, despite being the alpha and knowing about the treaty, he didn't care about that. He let his friend live and that is all I matter.


End file.
